This invention relates generally to bicycles and relates more particularly to a training wheel assembly for a bicycle.
The type of training wheel assembly with which this invention is concerned includes a pair of auxiliary wheels attachable to a bicycle to help prevent the bicycle from falling over. Such a training wheel assembly thereby enhances the stability of the bicycle when oriented upright and is especially well-suited for use on a bicycle with which an inexperienced bicycle rider is learning to ride.
Each conventional training wheel assembly typically includes a pair of auxiliary wheels positioned on opposite sides of the bicycle for engaging the ground distally of the bicycle body. Commonly, each auxiliary wheel is suitably journaled to a mounting bracket which is, in turn, fixed to the bicycle body adjacent the rear wheel thereof. The auxiliary wheels thereby act between the ground and bicycle body to resist a tipping or turning over the bicycle upon either of its sides and to thereby stabilize the bicycle when the bicycle is oriented upright.
A limitation associated with a conventional training wheel assembly of the aforedescribed type relates to the reduction of stability provided by the assembly when the front wheel of the bicycle is turned to effect a steering change. Such a reduction of stability is believed to be due, at least in part, to the relatively rigid structural arrangement commonly provided between the auxiliary wheels and the bicycle body which does not permit the bicycle to be leaned, as in the normal action of a bicycle, to one side or the other during the course of a steering change. Hence, motion forces of the bicycle which tend to urge the bicycle along a straight-ahead course and which are normally compensated for by leaning the bicycle when turning are likely to tip the bicycle over when the bicycle is turned. Of course, such a tipping over is undesirable as injury to the rider may result.
Furthermore, a rider must be cognizant when making a turn that the bicycle is prevented from leaning by the aforedescribed conventional assembly, and, accordingly, must make appropriate compensations, such as slowing down the bicycle to a relatively slow rate of speed before the turn is made or leaning his body in the direction of the turn, in order to reduce the likelihood of tipping the bicycle over during the turn. Inasmuch as such compensations are not necessary adjustments when riding a bicycle without training wheels, it is believed that the rider of a bicycle having a conventional assembly attached thereto is not exposed to the normal leaning action of a bicycle without trainig wheels and is instead exposed to an abnormal action of a bicycle during the course of the turn. Hence, an inexperienced rider may be unprepared for the normal leaning action when making the transition from a bicycle with training wheels to a bicycle without training wheels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved training wheel assembly for a bicycle for stabilizing the bicycle while the bicycle is oriented upright for straight-ahead drive and during the course of a steering change of the bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which circumvents the aforedescribed limitations associated with the lack of stability involved in turning a bicycle to which a conventional training wheel assembly is attached.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which effectively urges the bicycle to lean during the course of a steering change thereby simulating to the rider the normal action of a bicycle without training wheels when ridden through a turn.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly having auxiliary wheels which compensate for the leaning of the bicycle during a course of a steering change.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which coordinates the steering of the bicycle with the compensating action of the auxiliary wheels so that the degree of compensation provided by the auxiliary wheels is determined by the degree of steering adjustment of the bicycle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for adding a degree of resistance to a change in steering of the bicycle to enhance the controllability of the bicycle for an inexperienced rider.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is durable in construction and effective and reliable in operation.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is economical to manufacture.